


Magic on a Leash

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [1]
Category: Any fandoms that i dream about really, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Any tags, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: (I always felt like the writers made Magnus seem weak but isnt he supposed to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn)It was a regular hunt, just some shapeshifter demons. No biggie.Until Amadeus came into the hunt, asking for his son looking straight at Magnus with a deadly smirk.(In which Magnus has a tight leash on his magic so it seems like he is less powerful than he is. Well, untill that leash is broken) (or something like that)





	Magic on a Leash

Just like a prolouge or sum like that. 

••• 

They were in a warehouse, bright light flashing across the sky as the shadowhunters moved their blades back and forth. Icky black goo exploding from the shapeshifting demons one at a time. Arrows were being shot, one after another, always landing in their target. And then, there was the cold, icy blue magic freezing and burning and killing. The warlock was smirking, one eye a normal brown, the other not so. His muscles were straining, as if pulling on something invisible to every one else.

The unlikely group was getting slowly outnumbered until suddenly there was the sound of fingers snapping. 

The black goo was everywhere. And then suddenly nowhere as there was another snap. 

The tall black haired archer quickly made his way to the group who stood in front of one man. 

The man smirked, looking straight at the archer's boyfriend. 

"I'm here for my son." 

Three things happened at once. 

Jace threw his angel blade at the man, aiming for his head. 

Alec turned towards Magnus, only to jump back in shock. 

And Magnus? 

Magnus lost control of his leash.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short asf. Hope u liked it.


End file.
